


And Then

by Yoh_ii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoh_ii/pseuds/Yoh_ii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was all at once, or possibly it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I sent to a friend of mine to try and cheer her up a bit. I saw it in my drafts folder, and decided that everyone should be able to enjoy it as well :)

Kili was nearly fifty when he started noticing. It wasn't a slow build of emotions, as if it had been gradually happening for years. Nor was it completely unfamiliar, the way his chest fluttered whenever he thought about it.

In a sense, it was always on the edge of his mind. Kili never considered it- until he did. One moment it wasn't, and then it was all he could think about.

The day was uncharacteristically hot, with them living up a mountain and whatnot. Kili was helping his mother prepare supper, carefully cutting up the greens that would go in the stew. He wasn't allowed to do much else, not after he had failed to boil water. Fili had laughed at him for days.

Then the front door was opening and closing, his brother's voice calling out to them, and stepping through the threshold and into the kitchen. Kili could have sworn at that moment that a troll had taken its club and hit him right in the chest, with the way his breath _whooshed_ out of him when he turned around.

One moment he was looking at his brother Fili, and the next his eyes were travelling down and over Fili's bare chest. Kili wanted to close his eyes and block the image, but they wouldn't; instead continuing their staring over a hard belly and coming to a stop at the top of Fili's trousers, and he _really should stop looking_. 

Kili was young- to his kind, he was nothing more than a barely adolescent dwarf. The want inside him paid no mind to his age, rearing its head with startling and sudden intensity. 

A throat cleared, and Kili snapped his eyes up, catching brilliant blue ones, a smirk playing around Fili's mouth. His beard had grown in more, his moustache just barely starting to lengthen. Kili had to fist his hands just to stop himself from reaching over and touching. 

"Enjoying the view, yeah?" Fili asked, the usual self-assurance in his voice. He'd never been ashamed of his body, not even when he started filling out his (admittedly) short stature. A stature that Kili was currently admiring and envying in equal amounts. 

"In your dreams, brother mine," Kili scoffed, turning back to his chore and willing his heart to slow down. He heard a chuckle behind him and smiles in turn. 

It's not until later that night when he realizes what really happened, and panics. 

Kili manages to keep it a secret for a long time; two decades and some, and then his uncle talks about a quest. A dragon. The reclaiming of a kingdom long lost. 

Elves. 

Orcs.

A battle.

.....

And then...it doesn't matter anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah sorry not sorry


End file.
